From Humans to Monsters
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Nagumo Hajime wasn't the only one to fall into the labyrinth. His friend Ryu fell as well and they will do their best to find a way home after being betrayed by their own classmate. HajimeXHarem and OcXharem. Hajime and Oc are OP. Kouki will be bashed a tiny bit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Morning**_

"Man heading to class is the worst." Stated Nagumo Hajime, a young man with smooth black hair and green eyes wearing a school uniform.

"You're not wrong, I barely got any sleep last night." Xerxes Ryu stated, Hajime's only friend. The young man had spiky black hair and sky blue eyes.

"It is your fault for that." Hajime stated looking at Ryu.

"What do you mean my fault?"

"It is because you wanted to finish that new game that we barely got any sleep." Hajime replied.

"You wanted to finish it just as much as I did." Ryu rebuked.

"Morning Nagumo-kun, Ryu-kun!" Shirasaki Kaori announced looking at the two boys.

"Morning Shirasaki." Both boys greeted bringing a smile to the girl's face while everyone in the class glared at them.

"Kaori! You're still wasting time on these two." Stated a voice behind the boys causing the two to sigh as they turned around.

"Morning Nagumo-kun, Ryu-kun." Greeted Yaegashi Shizuka, one of the only other people nice to the two.

"You're too nice Kaori." Stated Amanogawa Kouki.

"There is no point in giving a pep talk to people too lazy to begin with." Stated Sakagami Ryuutarou.

Ryu rolled his eyes at them before Kouki stepped forward, "You know it is wrong to take advantage of Kaori's kindness, she can't look after you all the time."

"If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything." Ryu replied causing Kouki to narrow his eyes at him.

"But I'm talking to them because I want to." Kaori stated causing most of the class to glare at them causing Ryu to roll his eyes before a magic circle appeared under the whole class.

"What's going on!" Kouki shouted before they all disappeared.

In a flash of light the class appeared in what seemed to be a cathedral standing on top of a pedestal.

Looking around Ryu saw at least 20 people on their knees giving prayer towards them before an old man in a flashy robe walked to stand in front of the class.

"We've been waiting your arrival, I am Ishtar Langbard, Pope of the holy church." The man stated.

"Where are we?" One of the students questioned.

"We've prepared refreshments for you so follow me and I will explain everything." The pope stated.

Following the man the class found themselves sitting at a table as beautiful maids entered the room pushing in carts and started handing them refreshments.

Ryu could help but stare at a beautiful blonde haired maid with ocean blue eyes handing him a drink with a smile on her face before he noticed something wrong.

He noticed that her eyes seemed to radiate fear as she took a quick glance at the pope before she quickly left the room.

"Now I will explain, this realm is known as Tortus and it distinctly different from the world where you resided. In this world there are three major races, humans, devils, and demi-humans. The humans rule the northern region, the devils the southern, and the demi-humans live in the wilderness to the east."

"Our god lord Ehit brought you here. Know that your world exists on a higher plane than ours and therefore you heroes possess a far greater power than humans here." Stated the pope.

"That is what the divine knowledge revealed to me by our lord Ehit. For several centuries we have battled demons living in the southern region. Though the last few years there have been events that have nearly wiped out humankind. That is why our mighty lord Ehit has called you heroes here, to save us from this crisis, with your powers we will overthrow the devils and save the human race." The pope announced.

Ryu ignored his sensei's rant as he thought, 'so we have really been sent to another world. Though do they have the power to send us back and what caused that maid to be so scared of this old man?'

Looking up he saw that they were following the pope before feeling a tap on his shoulder as he looked at Hajime.

"Do think we have actually been pulled into another world?" Hajime asked.

Ryu nodded, "Yeah, I mean we had just been in the classroom and suddenly here. So yeah I believe the old man."

After Ryu finished talking they found themselves outside with landscape that looked nothing like their world.

"Can I ask something? If you could summon us, couldn't you do the reverse and send us back home?" Hajime asked with the whole class agreeing with him.

"I am sorry but that is beyond me, it was lord Ehit that summoned you here and I have not the power to return you. Whether you return or not is on the whim of lord Ehit." The pope answered causing the class to freak out and the teacher to start yelling at him.

"Aiko-sensei, we want to fight, this world's people need our help. I think we were destined to be brought here." Kouki stated causing Ryu to roll his eyes as he watched Kaori and her friends to agree with him.

"Thank you for the support heroes, I am the captain of Heiligh Kingdom's knights, Meld Loggins." Stated a man walking towards them in a set of armor before giving them each a blank card.

"What are these?" Ryu asked looking at the card.

"What I gave you are status plates and as the name suggests it reflects your basic parameters in numbers. They are also used as a form of ID so it would do good not to lose it." The captain answered.

"Now each of you prick your fingers and let your blood drop onto the plates and it will mark you as the owner and give you your job and skills. These jobs basically express your inborn talent." The captain stated as everyone dropped blood onto their plate.

As everyone started looking at their stats he started to explain, "These stats are not permanent, they can be raised by training, magic, or through the use of a magic tool, though your stats aren't raised if you level up." Meld stated.

Ryu looked at his plate and saw that his job was Demon Hunter before he listened to the captain, "Now an average human here in Tortus starts out at 10."

Looking at his plate Ryu saw that all his stats were at 300 before he looked at his skills, 'Black lightning manipulation, Hell-fire manipulation, Disaster manipulation, and Illusion manipulation.' He read.

"So what did you get Hajime?" Ryu asked looking at his friend's card before frowning looking at his friend's stats.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm going to help you get stronger." Ryu stated getting a smile from Hajime as he looked at Ryu's card and his eyes went wide.

"All right everyone, let's hear what is on everyone's plates!" The captain announced.

"Depending on what I hear, I'm going to lie about my stats. I don't want to be the center of attention." Ryu told Hajime who nodded.

"I'm Amanogawa Kouki. My job is hero and my stats are all 100! I also got a bunch of skills." This caused most of the class to look at him in awe.

"You're a hero alright! I've never seen stats start off that high." The captain stated looking at the card.

"Let's see what you got Nagumo." One of the students said looking at Hajime's card.

"Oh, you are basically dead weight! Hey Meld-san what is a synergist?" Asked the student.

"I guess you could call them a blacksmith. They are skilled craftsmen but useless in combat." Meld answered.

"You better whip us up awesome weapons loser!" Shouted the student.

"I'll pass, any weapon Nagumo makes is going to suck." Another student announced.

Ryu stepped up to the students with lightning in his eyes, "Say it again and see what happens." Ryu threatened as sparks of black lightning started emitting from his body shutting the boys up.

"It's fine Ryu." Hajime stated.

"Don't worry Nagumo-kun, I'm not a combat class either and my stats are awful as well." Aiko stated showing her card to him.

"You're a farmer! I have only heard legends of them! Send word to the church, she could lead a worldwide agricultural revolution!" Meld shouted which did nothing to help Nagumo.

As people started giving out their jobs and stats, Ryu lied that his stats were low and made up a job before they were each given a room to sleep in for the night.

Ryu was sitting on the roof of the church and looking at his hand as black lightning arc off his fingertips.

"A new world with abilities that are like they are from a comic book. I wonder what the future holds." Ryu stated as he went back to his room.

_**Morning**_

It had been two weeks since they were summoned by the god Ehit to supposedly save this world from demons.

At the moment the class could be seen training so they could see have strong they were in the great labyrinth.

Ryu at the moment could be seen in a meditative form on the ground with his eyes closed as sparks black lightning emitted from his body and all the rocks around him started to shake. Since Ryu had lied about his stats and job he decided to train away from the class.

Opening his eyes Ryu held out his hand as a black chain emitting sparks started emerging before it disappeared as he closed his hand.

Standing up he felt something wrong before he looked to where the class was training and didn't see Hajime.

Leaving the training ground Ryu found Hajime surround by four of their classmates before seeing one start to conjure a fireball.

Ryu growled as he walked over the boys and grabbed the one that was about throw a fireball at his friend by the throat.

"What do you think you are doing." Ryu growled with narrowed eyes.

Hiyama gulped, "We were just helping Nagumo practice. So why don't you let my friend go."

"It looked to me he was about to throw a fireball at him." Ryu stated looking at his classmate he had by the throat.

"Nagumo-kun!" Shouted a voice that Ryu knew to be Kaori as she ran over to Hajime.

"Let him go Ryu." Kouki stated looking at him.

"Why should I, he should learn there are consequences to bullying someone." Ryu replied as inwardly smirked as the student in his hand wet himself.

Dropping his classmate to the ground he watched as Hiyama and the others left before he found Kouki glaring at him.

"There was no reason to do that." Kouki said.

"Sure there was, I put enough fear into him so that he won't try and bully Hajime again. Something you don't see." Ryu replied walking away knowing Kaori would take care of him.

"Then Nagumo should get stronger, being weak doesn't excise him from getting stronger. I heard that he's been heading to the library after practice. I would be using that time to get stronger, and you should be taking this seriously Nagumo. I think Hiyama and his friends were trying to correct your non-serious attitude." Kouki stated causing Ryu to stop.

"I'm sorry Ryu, Hajime. Kouki didn't mean any harm." Shizuku said bowing her head to them.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him." Ryu replied.

"Its fine Ryu." Hajime stated looking at his friend causing Ryu to sigh causing Kaori to giggle.

"Only Nagumo-kun is able to stop Ryu from doing something crazy." Kaori laughed as they all started walking back to the training facility.

Walking in they saw Meld making an announcement, "Tomorrow as training, we will be going into the Orcus labyrinth. Remember that monsters outside the capitol are different from the ones used for training. Now be ready for tomorrow. Dismissed."

As the class left Ryu wasn't surprised when he saw his friend heading towards the library while he stayed behind.

Seeing that no one was in the area but himself Ryu started training as he started shooting lightning bullets at the standing targets made for the ones who could use magic to train accuracy.

Each bullet had gone through their respective targets before he had lightning surrounding his legs and started moving around the facility at high speeds.

'I know I can go faster but it takes to much energy.' Ryu thought as he stopped and stared at the targets again.

Ryu took a deep breath as blue flames were emitted from his hands and shot them towards they standing targets as they disintegrated on contact.

Creating a chain made of hell fire Ryu grinned as it reminded him of ghost rider. As he swung the chain Ryu watched as it turned to the sand it touched into glass in an instant.

"Alright that is two out of four, I need another person to use illusions and I wouldn't want to accidently cause a category 5 earthquake while practicing." Ryu said to himself as he decided to call it a night and left.

As he walked to the room Ryu couldn't help but stare at the beautiful maids he passed as they greeted him with a smile and went back to work.

Though looking at the maids reminded him of the blonde maid that he saw when they were first summoned before he made it to his room and walked in not noticing someone hiding behind a corner glaring at his door.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I made this after reading the manga Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou and I thought it was so good I started reading the light novel as well and I just recently saw that it was made into an anime, so I had to let this idea out.**_

_**I hate having to put this but if your just going to be rude and hateful in the reviews I will block you.**_

_**Tell me what you think in the reviews or pm if you have a question.**_

_**MY WRATH WON'T FADE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Morning**_

Currently both Hajime and Ryu stood in front of the entrance to the Orcus Labyrinth.

"Morning Ryu, Hajime-kun!" Kaori called out walking towards them.

"Shirasaki-san, the rest of your party is up there!" Hajime told her surprised to see her not already in the dungeon.

"I know, I just wanted to say hi." Kaori replied, "Good luck you two." As she went to catch up with her group.

"Good luck to you as well." Ryu replied as he and Hajime walked into the labyrinth.

As the group went through the labyrinth there had been no particular problems as each person had been given a chance to kill a monster as they progressed through floors till they hit floor 20.

"Alright, from this point forward there will be demons that work together to attack. So I want all of you to be careful and after we clear this floor that will be it for today!" Meld announced.

Ryu walked beside Hajime as they seared for monsters, "You're getting pretty good with that transmute skill of yours."

He had seen during Hajime's turns of fighting monsters he would transmute the earth to trap them and then finish them.

"Thanks, I'm wondering if I can transmute my sword into something better with the material here." Hajime responded.

"You don't know if you don't try." Ryu stated before hearing screams.

He turned and saw a rock monster heading towards Kaori's group before seeing Kouki with his sword drawn.

"Myriad of Soaring Wings, Reach the Heavens, Soaring Flash!" Kouki shouted as a light blade cut through the rock monster with ease and continued on to destroy a wall.

Ryu chuckled as he saw Meld hit Kouki upside the head, "Ow!, What was that for?"

"You acted blindly like always and used a technique that could have caused the walls to collapse on us." Ryu answered causing Kouki to hold his head down and apologize.

"What is that? It's sparkling." Stated Kaori causing everyone to turn towards her and see some type of crystal that seemed to glow.

"That's grantz crystal, a big one such as that is rare. It has no special effects, but it is loved by many nobles as it is used for jewelry." Meld explained.

"If that's the case, I'll get it!" Hiyama announced with a cocky smirk as he went to grab the crystal.

Meld's eyes widened, "Don't do that! We don't know if it's a safe!"

Hiyama ignored him as he touched the crystal and suddenly a magic circle that engulfed the whole room appeared under them.

"It's a trap! Get out of this room now!" Meld yelled as everyone started running, only for them to be transported to a huge bridge made of stone over a dark abyss.

Before anyone could move monsters appeared on both sides of the bridge. One had just one gigantic monster, the other held multiple monsters.

Ryu's breath got caught in his throat as he saw the large monster staring at them with anger in its eyes.

"Alan! Take the kids to the stairs and break through those skeletons! Kouki, run and get to the stairs!" Meld shouted.

"Meld-san! We can help! If we- ""You idiot! That thing is a Behemoth! At your current strength you would just get yourself killed! That thing is a 65th floor demon and I am not going to let you kids die!" Meld yelled.

The behemoth started to charge towards them only to end up hitting a barrier created by the other soldiers.

"Ryu!" Hajime called out.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"I'm going to transmute the ground to unbalance the skeletons and I need you to finish them off." Hajime stated.

"Alright go for it." Ryu replied as lightning surrounded his legs as Hajime put his hands to the ground and it shook causing many skeletons to lose their balance or fall into the abyss.

Ryu disappeared as he moved at a speed that he seemed like a blur as skeletons started crumbling to pieces or missing body parts causing them to fall apart all around the class.

Appearing beside Hajime, Ryu was sweating a little from using that much mana before his friend handed him a mana potion.

Looking towards Meld, Ryu saw that Kouki was arguing with Meld about not retreating. "The class is panicking and he's arguing with the man with the most experience."

"The class needs a leader." Hajime stated with Ryu nodding as he walked towards Kouki grabbed him by his armor and threw him towards Hajime.

"Now talk some sense into that idiot!" Ryu shouted ignoring the shocked looks he got from Kaori and her friends while Meld looked at him grateful.

At that moment the barrier holding the behemoth had broken causing a shockwave heading towards them.

Hajime ran in to them and slammed his hands to the ground and transmuted a wall to erect from the ground.

Though the wall had been destroyed saved them, but the shockwave had still injured Meld.

"Kaori! Start healing Meld!" Kouki shouted as he got ready to use his strongest move on the behemoth.

"Heaven's Might!" Kouki shouted as a blade of light paved a deep slash across the bridge and hit the demon.

"Did that do it?" Kouki asked.

"No it didn't." Ryu answered as they looked to see the behemoth unscathed and growling at Kouki.

"Get out of here now!" Meld shouted as he readied his sword and willing to give his life to save the kids before Hajime walked to him and gave him a suggestion.

Ryu heard the suggestion and moved towards them, "I can help keep him down as well."

"Don't worry, I can do this Ryu." Hajime told him.

"I know you can, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help." Ryu replied.

"Are you both sure about this?" Meld asked.

Both boys nodded as they readied themselves before the behemoth charged at them.

Hajime slammed his hands to the ground as he transmuted the ground to trap the demon.

Ryu took a breath before dozens of chains made from his black lightning emerged from his body and wrapped around the beast.

"Thanks for the help!" Hajime shouted as sweat dripped down his forehead as he continuously used transmute to hold the behemoth back.

"No problem, I always have your back!" Ryu shouted back as he created more chains for the ones the behemoth was breaking.

"After this I want to try alcohol! And you're going to try it with me!" Shouted Ryu.

"We are too young and why are you dragging me into it!"

"We're in a different world to hell with age requirement and I want to drink with my best friend."

"Let's talk about this when we are not fighting for our lives!"

"Alright!" Ryu shouted sweating from head to toe.

"Let's go!" Hajime shouted with Ryu nodding as they started running towards the stairs.

As the behemoth got free it charged towards Ryu and Hajime, only to be stopped by a barrage of magic attacks.

As the two ran, Ryu noticed a rogue fireball fly towards Hajime, who noticed too late to move out of the way.

Pumping lightning into his legs Ryu ran towards Hajime as fast as he could and grabbed him only for the fireball to launch them back towards the behemoth as the bridge underneath them started break.

As they flew back a sharp rock fragment stabbed Ryu's left side causing him to scream.

Through all the punishment the bridge had taken, it finally gave out and collapsed as the behemoth fell into the abyss with Hajime and Ryu as well.

_**Further in the Labyrinth**_

Ryu groaned as he held his head and side in pain, "How am I alive from such a fall?" He asked himself before noticing that blood was on his hand causing him to remember the rock fragment hitting him.

Looking around Ryu noticed that Hajime wasn't anywhere to be seen causing him to jump to his feet and make him groan in pain.

'I have to find Hajime.' Ryu thought as he started walking before seeing a weird rabbit with very muscular legs and red lines going across them before it looked at him.

Ryu suddenly moved his head to the side as the rabbit shot past him at high speeds aiming to kick him in the face.

The rabbit hit the wall and Ryu was shocked to see a huge hole in it.

Seeing the rabbit getting ready to shoot at him Ryu had lighting surround his right arm as it shot towards him.

In a flash Ryu had his hand sticking right through its body before he snapped its neck as a precaution. "Now I need to find Hajime and see if we can't get out of here."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed a voice.

Ryu turned towards the scream and started running, "I'm coming Hajime!"

As he ran Ryu could hear something being eaten before he found himself staring at a demon bear eating on something.

Getting a closer look Ryu's face turned pale before black lightning started shooting off his body and pitch black flames started to melt everything in its vicinity.

In the bear's mouth was an arm as Ryu started looking at the bear in fury as it turned its head towards him.

As it got ready to roar a hand was suddenly sticking through its face before it fell to the ground dead in an instant but not before it clawed his face just barely missing his eyes.

Ryu fell to his knees as he looked at the arm the bear had been eating. 'Why? Why…why, why, why, why!'

Ryu started banging his head on the ground, "I should have been here to protect him. Someone in the class betrayed us…no…they all betrayed us. Where were they when Hiyama would start bullying us…they all turned the other. The teacher who was to take care of her students didn't seem to notice."

"All the glares and whispers because we held Kaori's attention…but why didn't she see what was happening. She did nothing!" Ryu shouted as blood spilled down his face.

"Why did no one try to save us? What did we do to deserve this!? They did this to us! You can't trust no one but yourself…and I will avenge you Hajime. They will all pay." He declared before he heard shuffling in the walls.

"Leave me alone!" Ryu shouted slamming his fist near the wall making a hole before he noticed a tunnel from the hole he punched.

Looking closer at it he saw a blood trail that went deeper into the tunnel, "I'm coming Hajime." Ryu said as he started crawling into the tunnel hoping beyond hope it was his friend.

As he crawled for what felt like hours Ryu started to feel dizzy, 'I used too much of my mana and I'm losing a lot of blood.' He thought as he kept crawling before he saw a human form ahead of him.

Crawling closer Ryu felt himself starting to lose consciousness before he made it to the human form and saw it was Hajime unconscious.

'I did it… I found you.' Ryu thought before he passed out in front of his friend.

Ryu opened his eyes as he felt something trying to wake him up, looking towards the figure with his one eye he saw Hajime looking back at him.

"I found you Hajime. I had thought that bear had killed you." Ryu stated looking at his friend before noticing something wrong.

Ryu saw that Hajime's eye had a dark look to them, "We need food if we want to survive." Hajime replied.

"Alright, I'll help." Ryu stated only for Hajime to shake his head.

"I'll do this myself. I'll be back soon." Hajime told him as he left Ryu in the tunnel by himself.

'What happened in in the time I couldn't find you?" Ryu questioned before he started feeling the pain from that bear's attack. 'But it doesn't change that the fact that the class is to blame for this.'

He looked around the tunnel and noticed that it had been turned into a cave with just enough room to stand and a giant crystal in the middle dripping some type of liquid. 'Hajime must have done this.'

While he waited Ryu started practicing with his hell fire by trying to control the amount of heat it could release.

As Ryu practiced he heard the sound of something being dragged coming towards him before the cave opened up and Hajime walked in with a wolf in tow.

"Ryu heat it." Hajime asked.

Ryu nodded being hungry as well, not caring at the moment how different Hajime was acting as he used his hell fire to cook the wolf.

As the two started to eat, Ryu started feeling immense pain wracking his body before he looked at Hajime and saw him writhing in pain as well.

The two felt like their bodies were being taken apart and put back together again.

Hajime started banging his head against the wall from the pain while Ryu kept writhing on the floor hoping the pain would fade.

During the intense pain Ryu felt some type of liquid enter his throat causing the pain the subside making him sigh in relief.

Suddenly the pain came back with a stronger force before Ryu blacked out from all the pain while Hajime stayed conscious and saw changes happening to his friend's body.

Hajime saw Ryu's hair turn blood red and crimson lines appear on his body that was similar to the monsters before he black out when the pain ended.

Ryu opened his eyes and stood up slowly before he saw Hajime looking at his status plate, "What happened?"

"Eating that demon was breaking down our bodies, that liquid I gave you repaired our bodies so we wouldn't die." Hajime answered.

"It also seems to have strengthen our bodies and gave us new skills." Hajime stated holding up his status plate.

Ryu pulled out his status plate and saw that he had some new skills on it, 'Lightning absorption, Iron stomach, and magic manipulation.'

"So what did you get?" Hajime asked.

Ryu told him and saw that Hajime had the same thing except he had lightning clad which was like a lightning barrier around his body.

_**A few days later**_

Over the past few days the two boys had been training so they could leave the labyrinth and during that time Hajime had learned to transmute different minerals and created a revolver for himself using Tauru Ore, one of the strongest materials in the area.

Ryu had learned that magic manipulation helped him use is skills without using too much mana and had learned to use his lightning manipulation to create weapons more so a bow where he could create arrows out of pure black lightning or hell fire to destroy is enemies.

At the moment the two could be seen eating a rabbit with a disgusted look on their faces at the taste.

The two had learned that by eating demons their levels would go up as well as their stats and they would learn new skills though Hajime more so was getting more skills for some reason.

As they trained their skills Ryu had learned that Hajime was going treat anyone who got in his way as an enemy and that he could trust no one but himself and Ryu.

Hajime had decided that once he defeats the bear he would search for a way out until he had heard Ryu had killed it in a fit of rage before they had heard the sound of another in the area.

"He is mine Ryu." Hajime told him as the two kept their eyes on a demon bear that was eating a rabbit at the moment.

"I know so go kill it." Ryu replied as Hajime nodded and started moving towards the beast.

Hajime stopped in front of the bear, "You may not the one who took my arm, but I'm still going to enjoy this."

Pointing his revolver Donner at him Hajime pulled the trigger only for the bear to move to the side and lose its shoulder.

Hajime jump back as the bear swiped at him with its claws before it knocked him into a wall with its other paw.

The bear loomed over him only for Hajime to grin at the demon bear as he threw a dark green ball in front of it before an intense light went off blinding the bear.

Not wasting any time Hajime fired Donner blowing off the bear's left arm causing it to roar from the pain.

"How does it feel losing a limb?" Hajime asked before he shot the bear in the head.

"I want to return home. I will find a way home and anyone who gets in my way no matter who will die." Hajime stated as Ryu started walking to him and started to eat the bear.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter and tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

_**I just have to say this, but I dislike how they skipped over the class being transported to another world and just went straight to the labyrinth.**_

_**One thing to note is that Ryu will not be getting as wide a range of abilities like Hajime, but instead will be having his stats be boosted by eating the beasts.**_

_**PM if you have questions about anything about the story.  
**_

_**FEAR HIS WRATH**_


End file.
